Cartas da Chloe
:Para o diário de Max Caulfield no jogo original, veja Diário da Max. Cartas da Chloe é a seção do diário da Chloe, contendo oito páginas a partir do primeiro episódio, que registra as experiências de Chloe Price em Arcadia Bay ao decorrer do jogo. A começar por Abril de 2010, no seu segundo ano escolar. Episódio 1: Despertar Registros 05/03/2010 Cara Max, O meu pai me comprou esse papel de carta uma vez quando eu reclamei que não conseguia mandar e-mail quando a internet tava fora do ar. Hoje, eu pensei: Ei! Acho que tá na hora de escrever pra Max! O engraçado é que não sei bem o que dizer. Porque tem três meses que a gente não se fala. Apesar das minhas ligações, meus SMS... Não que eu esteja chateada nem nada. Puta que pariu. De jeito nenhum eu vou mandar isso aqui... né? Chloe, a Abandonada ??/03/2010 MAX! Agora, sim! Eu posso escrever pra você sem me preocupar se vai me responder ou não. Talvez, um dia, quem sabe, quando você voltar e pedir desculpas por ter se esquecido de mim e a gente fizer as pazes, eu te mostro este diário, e a gente lê ele juntas e da umas boas risadas. Ou talvez eu decida que a Max do diário é muito mais legal que a Max de verdade, e você viva aqui pra sempre como minha ex-melhor amiga imaginária atual por correspondência. Só o tempo vai dizer. Chloe, a Chefona do Diário. 20/03/2010 MAX Pronta? Então, a minha mãe sugeriu da gente fazer uma viagem no verão, e eu tô, tipo, de boa. Só que, aí, ela começa a falar do David ir junto. É, aquele David, o metido a sargento que seduziu a minha mãe e ficou grudado nela que nem carrapato. David, o monstro bigodudo do planeta Merduno. DAVID, AQUELE FILHO DA PUTA!!!!!! Enfim, eu insinuei educadamente pra minha mãe que talvez fosse muito cedo para achar que o David deve estar na parada. Isso se estiver vivo. Ei, merdas acontecem. Como você pode imaginar, o resultado não foi muito bom. Mas, sério, se esse cara ainda estiver na parada daqui a três meses, a minha mãe tem sérios problemas de autoestima, e eu vou ter sérios planos de autoimolação (procura no dicionário, sua nerd). Ela consegue coisa melhor. Foi só isso que eu quis dizer. Mas ela não quis ouvir. Como se eu fosse uma escrota. Chloe, a Escrota 04/04/2010 MAX Sabe, eu meio que parei de ir tanto pra escola. Tipo como você parou de falar tanto comigo. Olha que coisa: eu não conseguia bolar uma desculpa, aí... parei de tentar. Simplesmente não ia. E tava tudo bem. Ninguém falava nada. Loucura, né? É como se eu tivesse ficado invencível de uma hora pra outra. Talvez seja a vantagem de ser "filha do cara morto". Ninguém sabe o que fazer comigo, então ficam até felizes quando eu fico em casa. Pena que não descobri isso antes. Pensa, só em todo o tempo que eu perdi na escola... PS: A Pris do Blade Runner veio na minha cabeça na última vez que eu toquei uma. Eu até comecei pensando no Deckard e naquele charme dele, mas aí a Pris roubou o show. Provavelmente não quer dizer nada. Acho que eu só quero a franja dela. Chloe, a Ovelha Elétrica. 07/05/2010 Max, a Otária. É isso mesmo. Eu te chamei de otária. Quer saber por quê? Por que você perdeu o Firewalk ontem. Até o Frank tava lá. Ele é o meu fornecedor. Ou então, mãe, se você estiver lendo isso: ele é o meu fornecedor e você não deveria estar lendo isso. Venceu a discussão contra o segurança= Venceu a discussão contra o segurança Acho que foi a melhor noite da minha vida. Eu fui até a serraria pelos trilhos do trem. Ai descasquei o segurança bundão até ele me deixar entrar. |-|Encontrou outra maneira de entrar= Encontrou outra maneira de entrar Acho que foi a melhor noite da minha vida. Eu fui até lá pelos trilhos do trem, aí usei minhas habilidades de ninja para entrar naquela serraria irada. O Firewalk foi do caralho. Quem diria que uns caras iradões como eles viriam até uma cidadezinha velha como Arcadia Bay? Caralho para Seattle. Chloe tentou atacar os caras escrotos= Chloe tentou atacar os caras escrotos Aliás, eu ganhei um belo de um olho roxo de lembrança. |-|Chloe fugiu dos caras escrotos= Chloe fugiu dos caras escrotos Aliás, eu quase tomei uma porrada. (Nada demais mas estavam lá estes dois escrotos babacas cuja masculinidade eu destruí.) Ah, sim, e eu fui salva pela garota mais popular da escola. E como foi a SUA noite, otária? Firewalk + Chloe > Max 07/05/2010 MAX: Sabe como as coisas com a minha mãe pareciam estar no fundo do poço? Rá! A triste verdade é que, de repente, eu tô tendo que escolher entre ser legal ou honesta com ela, porque, os dois, não dá. Chloe se entendeu com a Joyce= Chloe se entendeu com a Joyce Mas como é que posso ser legal e fingir que ela não fez uma péssima escolha ao ficar com o Bigode? |-|Chloe falou como se sente= Chloe falou como se sente Mas como é que posso ser honesta com ela sobre o Bigode sem ela explodir comigo? E por que eu sou a única preocupada com essa tomada hostil da nossa casa? Hoje, é uma caixa de ferramentas e a carne assada; amanhã... É melhor eu parar por aqui, pelo bem da minha sanidade mental. Chloe deixou o dinheiro na bolsa da Joyce= Chloe deixou o dinheiro na bolsa da Joyce Acho que, agora, eu vou ter que ser muito cuidadosa, mesmo quando estiver tentando ajudar, tipo quando eu coloquei dinheiro na bolsa dela hoje de manhã. |-|Chloe não deixou o dinheiro na bolsa da Joyce= Chloe não deixou o dinheiro na bolsa da Joyce E, sim, eu sei que a minha mãe tá estressada com questões de dinheiro, mas isso não justifica o gosto horrivel dela pra homem. Aliás, ela sabe que eu ando matando aula. O que é um saco, mas fez eu me sentir melhor. Isso me torna uma pessoa ruim? Só por não me sentir mal ao ligar o foda-se e ficar aliviada por não ter que gastar mais energia mentindo? ...Pensando bem, não precisa responder Chloe, a Pior Pessoa do Mundo 07/05/2010 MAX Então, o bigode me levou pra escola hoje. É, a que ponto a minha vida chegou. Pra piorar, ele achou que era uma oportunidade pra falar como as coisas iam ser daqui pra frente. Chloe venceu a discussão contra David= Chloe ganhou a discussão contra David Eu nem deixei ele vir com esse papo, mas acho que ele vai correndo contar pra minha mãe, porque ele é esse tipo de bebe chorão. |-|Chloe perdeu a discussão contra David= Chloe perdeu a discussão contra David Eu tentei não deixar ele vir com esse papo, mas ele insistiu com um sermão idiota sobre vida, guerra e... Sei lá... sopa? Não tava prestando muita atenção. |-|Chloe ficou em silêncio= Chloe ficou quieta Você ia ficar orgulhosa. Eu fiquei quietinha como uma boa menina. Ou como uma boa assassina psicopata. Há varias formas de arrancar a pele de um David. Eu sonhei com o meu pai de novo. Aquele sonho de que eu tava lá quando aconteceu. Parece que, depois de cada sonho desse, fica ainda mais dificil lembrar o que é real e o que não é. Tudo que eu lembro depois de acordar é que eu sinto muito a falta dele. Espero que isso não mude. A Chloe que não estava lá (ou será que estava?) Primeiro Sonho da Chloe Cara Chloe, Tenho ótimas noticias: estou voltando pra Arcadia Bay! Meu pai conseguiu emprego no Beacon, e a gente vai se mudar, tipo, amanhã. Que loucura, não?! Tô sentindo tanto a sua falta, Chloe. Eu descobri esses dias que todas as cartas que te mandei se perderam nos correios. Isso é tão... merda. Jamais deixaria de escrever pra você. Jamais te esqueceria. Você é minha melhor amiga, e eu senti muito a sua falta. Me prometa que a primeira coisa que vamos fazer quando eu voltar é ir no Two Whales comer waffles da sua mãe. Depois a gente vai fazer maratona de série na cama e desenhar novas histórias em quadrinhos dos nossos alter egos super-heróis. Aí eu vou tirar umas fotos glamourosas do seu rostinho lindo e mostrar pro mundo todo o quanto você é incrível. Mal posso esperar Max 07/05/2010 MAX. Eu sei o que você tá pensando. Você tá pensando:"Quando é que ela vai falar, afinal, da Rachel Amber?". Ok, sua enxerida sem vergonha. Vamos lá: A Rachel Amber é a garota mais popular da escola, e, de repente, ela ficou super a fim de ser minha amiga. Tipo hoje de manhã, quando ela me levou pra aula de teatro e pediu minha opinião profissional sobre o amor verdadeiro na frente da turma toda. Chloe falou que o amor é verdadeiro= Chloe falou que o amor é verdadeiro Eu disse que o amor verdadeiro é a melhor forma de fazer os pais comprarem ingressos. O Sr. Keaton, o professor de teatro, pareceu concordar. |-|Chloe falou que o amor é estúpido= Chloe falou que o amor é estupido Eu disse a ela que o amor verdadeiro é uma besteira, é claro. O Sr. Keaton, o professor de teatro, realmente parecia concordar comigo. Aí, a Rachel me levou pro camarim. Verdade seja dita, nunca tinha ajudado ninguém a se vestir tão pouco tempo depois de conhecer a pessoa. Mas a Rachel é assim. Ela não dá a mínima. Ela deixa as coisas rolarem. Aí, a Rachel bolou esse plano doido da gente matar aula juntas, o que incluía pular em cima de um trem. Sabe, tipo a galera que matava aula nos anos 60. Digo, nos anos 1860. Fica ligada, Max. Tô sentindo que, em breve, eu vou ter mais um monte de coisa pra te contar. Chloe, Guru do Amor 07/05/2010 MAX, A gente já brincou de "duas verdades e uma mentira"? Você seria muito ruim nesse jogo. A gente teria chamado de "duas verdades e aimeudeus, desculpe por mentir, a culpa é insuportável!". Duas verdades e uma mentira devia ser uma matéria na escola. Acho que eu aprendi muito. Por exemplo, a Rachel é ambidestra. Ela é leonina. E ela é da Califórnia. Eu também descobri que ainda tenho muito que aprender sobre como mentir. Eu me senti como um livro aberto pra Rachel. Verdades= Verdades - Música Country= Ela poderia me dizer que realmente música country me faz vomitar. - Piratas= Ela sabia que nossa história pirata era real. }} |-|Mentiras= Mentiras - Alergia a gatos= Cat allergy Ela chamou de besteira a minha alergia a gatos. - Guitarrista principal= Guitarrista principal Ela sabia que eu não tinha uma banda cover só de garotas. }} Basicamente, ela é um detector de mentiras humano. Já falei que a gente esteve num trem? Foi bem maneiro, sentar lá e ver o mundo passar voando. Aí, a gente saltou do trem e foi parar num parque loucão na zona norte da cidade. Nada d+. Capitã Chloe Barba-Azul, 07/05/2010 MAX Com toda essa merda de Shakespare rolando, eu pensei em te escrever um soneto. Aí, eu notei que rimar é difícil, e nada rima com Rachel. O que faz sentido, já que eu nunca tinha conhecido ninguém como ela. Pra Rachel, tudo é como se fosse um jogo. Eu tive que usar minhas habilidades de arrombamento pra fazer o binóculo funcionar e espiar a galera no parque. O corredor= O corredor A Rachel inventando diálogos pra essa galera foi hilário, e eu também me sai bem zoando uma pessoa correndo de shortinho apertado. |-|Pai e filho= Pai e filho A Rachel inventando diálogos pra essa galera foi hilário, e eu também me sai bem zoando o pai e o filho na churrasqueira. |-|Mulher no notebook= Mulher no notebook A Rachel inventando diálogos pra essa galera foi hilário, e eu também me sai bem zoando uma executiva no laptop. Depois de ver um casal de velhos se pegando loucamente, a Rachel decidiu que era hora de encher a cara. Aí, a gente bolou um plano pra roubar vinho de um casal de almofadinhas fazendo piquenique. Como era a Rachel, o plano envolvia um teatrinho elaborado e um pouco de improviso da minha parte. Venceu a discussão= Venceu a discussão Mais uma vez, eu detonei. Eu nunca seria atriz de palco, mas consigo me ver fazendo esse tipo de teatro. |-|Falhou= Falhou Dessa vez, a minha atuação deixou a desejar. Ainda bem que eu ainda sou muito boa em pegar uma coisa e sair correndo. Com o nosso vinho suado, nos aventurámos em busca de mais diversão. Chloe, a Ébria. 07/05/2010 MaX,, Ahn... Nem sei. Não, mesmo. Primeiro, você apostou em mim fodendo com tudo e voltando a ficar sem nenhum amigo? Tomará que sim. Como é que eu estraguei tudo dessa vez? Num segundo, eu tava tendo o melhor dia da minha vida Você disse a Rachel que queria ser apenas amigas= Você disse a Rachel que queria ser apenas amigas Em seguida, ela começou a agir estranho, se fechou, e a tosca aqui só piorou a situação quando tentou fazer alguma coisa, porque, é óbvio. |-|Você disse a Rachel que queria algo a mais= Você disse a Rachel que queria algo a mais Em seguida, a tosca aqui começou a se declarar, como uma idiota chamando o chefe do cheerleaders pro baile. E ela me deu o fora, porque, é óbvio. Mas, calma, isso não é tudo. Assim que a Rachel vai embora, eu encontro um carro. A porra do carro do meu falecido pai. Esse lembrete perverso e horroroso de outra fase da minha vida. Aí eu detonei o carro, óbvio. Aí, eu apaguei e sonhei que o meu pai me falava pra encontrar a Rachel no parque e ela tacava fogo nela mesma. Mas chega de falar de mim, como foi o seu dia? Chloe, a Perversa e Horrorosa Episódio 2: Admirável Mundo Novo Registros 08/05/2010 maX Quando você decidiu que tinha se acansado de mim? Digo, quando soube que era hora... de seguir em frente? Eu tô perguntando porque a Rachel e eu decidimos que a gente se cansou dessa cidade de merda. Já deu. É bye-bye, Bay. Mas em vez de desaparecer, como alguém que conheço, a gente vai deixar um rastro de destruição. Expulsa= Expulsa Pra Rachel, isso significa queimar uma floresta inteira. Eu sei, doideira. Mas, adivinha, eu também sou louca pra caralho. Falando nisso, finalmente fui expulsa da Blackwell. Mas pelo menos consegui impedir a Rachel de ser retirada da peça. |-|Suspensa= Suspensa Pra Rachel, isso significa queimar uma floresta inteira. Eu sei, doideira. Mas, adivinha, eu também sou louca pra caralho. Falando nisso, finalmente fui suspensa da Blackwell. E a Rachel, foi retirada da peça dela, o que, por algum motivo, é muito pior. Eu acho que devia tá mais chateada por ter saído do ensino médio... mas não tô. É só mais um capítulo de merda na história da minha vida. Então, tô queimando pontes, literal e academicamente. É ISSO que chamo de saída triunfal, mulher. Chloe, a Saidora Triunfal 08/05/2010 maX, Já aconteceu de você odiar alguém, mas depois se sentir mal ao descobrir que a pessoal era mais legal do que você pensava? É, eu também não. O David enfiou naquela cabecinha estúpida dele que precisa começar a "pegar pesado" comigo, o que significa me mandar esvaziar os bolsos no estacionamento da Blackwell Obedeceu= Obedeceu Eu colaborei, mas só pra ele fazer papel de idiota na frente da minha mãe, já que eu não tinha nada. |-|Recusou= Recusou Eu recusei, porque foda-se os facistas. E o problema é da minha mãe se ela precisa disso pra confiar em mim. Mas acho que saiu pela culatra, porque agora David vai se mudar pra minha antiga casa. Eu digo "antiga", porque se ele morar lá, eu meto o pé." Ah, também encontrei o Eliot. Ele continua superafim de mim. Todo mundo quer um pedacinho da Price Chloe, a Perdição dos Fascistas 08/05/2010 MAX Já fez terapia? Até que é bem maneiro. Mas não a de escrever o que tá sentindo, abraçar, chorar e essas merdas todas. Tô falando de abrir o capô e sujar as mãos. Desabafou tudo= Desabafou tudo A Rachel é ótima nisso, é claro. Conversamos sobre a minha mãe, o David, o incêndio, minha expulsão. Ela não queria falar muito, mas conseguir fazer ela se abrir. Fiquei feliz. No final, tudo... sei lá... parecia menos desajustado, eu acho. |-|Desabafou parcial= Desabafou parcial A Rachel é ótima nisso, é claro. Conversamos sobre a minha mãe, o David e o incêndio. Ela não queria falar muito, mas conseguir fazer ela se abrir. Fiquei feliz. No final, tudo... sei lá... parecia menos desajustado, eu acho. |-|Desabafou parcial²= Desabafou parcial² A Rachel é ótima nisso, é claro. Conversamos sobre o incêndio e a minha expulsão. Ela não queria falar muito, mas conseguir fazer ela se abrir. Fiquei feliz. No final, tudo... sei lá... parecia menos desajustado, eu acho. |-|Desabafou parcial³= Desabafou parcial³ A Rachel é ótima nisso, é claro. Conversamos sobre a minha mãe, o David e a minha expulsão. Ela não queria falar muito, mas conseguir fazer ela se abrir. Fiquei feliz. No final, tudo... sei lá... parecia menos desajustado, eu acho. |-|Desabafou apenas= Desabafou apenas A Rachel é ótima nisso, é claro. Conversamos sobre a minha expulsão e como não vou esquecer isto. Ela não queria falar muito, mas conseguir fazer ela se abrir. Fiquei feliz. No final, tudo... sei lá... parecia menos desajustado, eu acho. |-|Desabafou apenas²= Desabafou apenas² A Rachel é ótima nisso, é claro. Conversamos sobre o incêndio e diversas merdas. Ela não queria falar muito, mas conseguir fazer ela se abrir. Fiquei feliz. No final, tudo... sei lá... parecia menos desajustado, eu acho. |-|Desabafou apenas³= Desabafou apenas³ A Rachel é ótima nisso, é claro. Conversamos sobre o David se mudar e como isto é uma merda. Ela não queria falar muito, mas conseguir fazer ela se abrir. Fiquei feliz. No final, tudo... sei lá... parecia menos desajustado, eu acho. Falando nisso, comecei a consertar uma caminhonete horrorosa que eu achei. Sei lá se um dia vou conseguir fazer ela funcionar, mas por enquanto é ótimo ter um problema que talvez eu possa resolver. E talvez um veículo de fuga? Fique ligada. Consertando caminhonetes e cérebros. Quem precisa de escola, afinal? Chloe, a Mecânica Menos Desajustada 08/05/2010 MAX Como a gente sabe que tá na hora de levar um relacionamento ao próximo nível? Tô pensando no meu traficante, Franka, é claro. Ele quer que eu faça um trabalho, pegar uma grana do Drew North. Sabe, o Drew, babacão de primeira da Blackwell, e agora, aparentemente, traficante de oxy? Parece que tá bem envolvido. Deve ser um trabalho fácil, e, além disso, preciso da grana pra fugir com a Rachel. Falando nela, adivinha quem eu vi saindo do trailer do Frank? A amante do pai nojento dela. Conseguiu a informação= Conseguiu a informação Pressionei o Frank pra conseguir a informação e descobri que o nome dela é Sera, e que ela só ta na área faz umas duas semanas. Ah, e ela adora um bagulho. Estranho. |-|Falhou= Falhou Pressionei Frank pra conseguir a informação mas não cheguei a lugar nenhum. Acho que Frank pode ser muito secreto quando quer ser. Ainda assim, é sombrio como foda, não? Beleza, tá na hora do meu retorno triunfal à Blackwell. Pelo menos tô recebendo pra ir lá desta vez. Chloe, a Criminalmente Incrível 08/05/2010 POOOOORRA. Lembra daquele trabalho "fácil" do Frank que te falei? É, nem tanto Convenceu o Skip= Convenceu o Skip Primeiro eu roubei as chaves do Samuel e usei meu controle da mente Jedi pra passar pelo Skip e entrar nos dormitórios. Ou seja, falei das minhas partes baixas até ele pirar e me deixar entrar. |-|Falhou= Falhou Primeiro eu roubei as chaves do Samuel e fui ao dormitório porém me compliquei ao tentar passar do Skip. Ele ficou zangado devido ao que fiz no banheiro que até xingou o Wells. Me senti uma merda, com pena. Mas precisava entrar lá dentro. Entrou no quarto de Eliot= Entrou no quarto de Eliot Fiz um pequeno desvio pro quarto do Eliot e li as poesias dele. O cara tem... sentimentos. Gosta de mim, eu acho. Me sinto lisonjeada, talvez? Enfim, achei a grana, mas aí o Drew e o Mikey apareceram, seguidos do chefe psicopata do Frank, Damon. Você já conheceu uma pessoa e soube na hora que era melhor nunca cruzar o caminho dela? Eu não tinha até hoje. Esse sujeito, Damon, começou a dar uma surra no Drew porque ele devia uma grana a ele. Ficou com Mikey= Ficou com Mikey Eu fiquei com o Mikey, como o Drew queria. Foi TERRÍVEL. Acho que o Damon quebrou o joelho do Drew. Depois, eu devolvi a grana pro Drew em vez de levar pro Frank ou entregar pro Damon. Pareceu a coisa certa a se fazer. |-|Ficou com Mikey e levou o dinheiro= Ficou com Mikey e levou o dinheiro Eu fiquei com o Mikey, como o Drew queria. Foi TERRÍVEL. Acho que o Damon quebrou o joelho do Drew. E depois, eu... eu fiquei com a grana. Eu não sei porque eu fiz isto. Eu preciso do dinheiro para sair da cidade, mas... não me sinto bem. |-|Entregou o dinheiro a Damon= Entregou o dinheiro a Damon O Drew queria que eu ficasse com o Mikey, mas eu não aguentei ouvir o Damon machucando ele. Eu abri a porta e entreguei a grana pro babaca deixar o Drew em paz. Infelizmente, o Mikey tentou dar uma de herói e acabou se machucando. Foi tudo tão, tão, TÃO fodido. E a pior parte? Que eu tava envolvida na merda toda. Assinatura 1= Assinatura 1 Chloe, a Pacificadora |-|Assinatura 2= Assinatura 2 Chloe, a Representeadora |-|Assinatura 3= Assinatura 3 Chloe, a Má e Ladrã de todos os tempos. 08/05/2010 MAx Bem quando eu achei que esse dia não podia ficar mais dramático... espera, vamos voltar um pouco. Chloe foi expulsa= Chloe foi expulsa |-|Chloe foi suspensa= Chloe foi suspensa - Manipulou Victoria= Você achou que realmente eu deixaria a Rachel ficar de fora da peça? Sem chance. Eu manipulei a Victoria enfatizando que a mesma não queria nada no palco. Foi realmente um dos meus melhores trabalhos. }} Infelizmente, o meu drama não acaba aí. A estúpida da Juliet ficou presa por causa do incêndio, e agora eu... Agora eu... Digamos que só existe uma pessoa no mundo capaz de me fazer usar uma roupa tosca e interpretar Shakespeare na frente das pessoas que eu menos gosto. E por acaso ela tava do meu lado na hora errada. Chloe, a Me Fodi Bonito. 08/05/2010 MAX Então, eu sobrevivi. Caso estivesse preocupada comigo (é claro que não tava). Mas não foi fácil. Eu tive que me lembrar das falas, de onde tinha que ficar e de não mandar a plateia pra puta que pariu. Arrasou= Arrasou Não vou mentir, eu arrasei. Depois que me acostumei com a maquiagem estúpida e aquelas luzes me cegando, acabei me soltando. |-|Meio termo= Meio termo Não vou mentir, não foi completamente horrível. Depois que me acostumei com a maquiagem estúpida e aquelas luzes me cegando, acabei me soltando. |-|Se atrapalhou= Se atrapalhou Não vou mentir, Eu estava horrível. Eu não conseguia lembrar as minhas falas, ou onde eu ficava, ou alguma coisa. No entanto, de alguma forma, nada disso importava no final. '' ''Acho que atuar é mesmo esquecer que o resto do mundo existe e viver o momento. Quando eu tô com a Rachel, fica mais fácil de fazer isso, de alguma forma. A gente acabou criando uma nova história no palco. Uma bem melhor, porque essa acaba com nós duas fugindo da ilha e navegando em direção ao pôr do sol. Chupa essa, Shakespeare. Será que a vida real vai ser incrível desse jeito? Só o tempo dirá. Chloe, a Vaca Mais Talentosa da Cidade. 08/05/2010 MAX O tempo disse. E, não, a vida real não é como o palco. É MUITO MELHOR. Los Angeles= Los Angeles Nós vamos embora. Hoje à noite. Bum, tchauzinho, Arcadia Bay. A gente vai pra Los Angeles. Lar dos astros de cinema, ervas das boas e... sei lá, tudo que importa é que não é aqui. |-|Meter o pé na estrada = Meter o pé na estrada Nós vamos embora. Hoje à noite. Bum, tchauzinho, Arcadia Bay. A gente vai meter o pé na estrada. Sem destino. Mas, quem se importa, contato que seja bem longe daqui. |-|Nova York= Nova York Nós vamos embora. Hoje à noite. Bum, tchauzinho, Arcadia Bay. A gente vai pra Nova York. Lar das pizzas gordurosas, blogueiros hipsters e... sei lá, tudo que importa é que não é aqui No começo, eu não acreditei na Rachel. Não é que eu não confio nela, mas ela costuma se deixar levar pelo momento. Um beijo= Um beijo Digamos que... ela acabou com todas as minhas dúvidas. - Beijou= O que foi? Quer que eu desenhe um mapa? Nós beijamos. Tão impressionante como você pode imaginar beijando Rachel Amber soa, mas acredite, é um zilhão de vezes melhor. }} |-|Uma tatuagem= Uma tatuagem Digamos que... que criamos um vínculo duradouro. Bem, quase. Eu desenhei uma tatuagem no seu pulso esquerdo, o qual, ela prometeu que iria fazer um de verdade. Então eu sei que a nossa decisão foi permanente. Talvez, eu também faça um. '' |-|A pulseira= A pulseira ''Digamos que... estamos juntas agora e quites. Ela me deu a sua pulseira. A mais importante lembrança dela do mundo, e ela amarrou no meu pulso para mostrar que não importa o que aconteça, estaremos sempre juntas. Depois de uma paradinha rápida na casa da Rachel, a gente vai embora. Na próxima vez que tiver noticias minhas, eu vou ser uma ex-arcadiana, que nem você. Chloe, a Que Tá Bem Melhor Episódio 3: Inferno Vazio 08/05/10 MAX Pra mim, a coisa mais estranha sobre os Amber era o quanto eles eram normais. Eles pareciam uma daquelas famílias de seriado dos anos 90, perfeitos, e eu fazia de tudo pra manter meu papel de melhor amiga doidinha, mas adorável. Desenhou na foto da geladeira= Desenhou na foto da geladeira Sim, eu pichei uma foto de jornal do James na geladeira. Mas só porque ele tava com cara de idiota. |-|Não desenhou na foto= Não desenhou na foto Eu bati um papo com a Rose, mãe da Rachel, ela é bem legal. Eu até ajudei a pôr a mesa. O objetivo era entrar e sair de lá sem arrumar confusão pra conseguir fugir. Falando nisso... Atacou o James no jantar= Atacou o James no jantar No fim das contas, eu não consegui deixar o pai infiel da Rachel dar uma de superior. Dei uma lição nele e até coloquei a mãe da Rachel contra ele. |-|A Rachel atacou o James no jantar= A Rachel atacou o James no jantar No fim das contas, a Rachel não conseguiu deixar o pai infiel dar uma de superior. Tentei distrair e lembrar ela do nosso objetivo. Quase deu certo. A Rachel surtou. Acho que ela não aguentou mais as mentiras. Ela contou pra mãe que o James tava beijando aquela mulher. Começou uma gritaria e quando percebi a Rachel tava dando uma de Destruidor na mesa. Foi aí que a verdade veio à tona. A mãe da Rachel = não é a mãe dela. A verdadeira mãe da Rachel = mulher do beijo. CHO - CA - DA. Chloe, a Doidinha, mas Adorável 09/05/10 MAX Se pensar bem, é incrível as pessoas confiarem umas nas outras. As estrelas, por exemplo... A gente aprende um monte de coisas sobre elas na escola, mas ninguém se dá ao trabalho de mencionar o mais importante: algumas já estão mortas. Mesmo assim, a Rachel confia em mim pra ajudá-la com o que é mais importante pra ela: encontrar a mãe. Ela não me pediu de cara. No início, ela nem queria falar. Foi como no ferro-velho, uns dias atrás, mas dessa vez eu não surtei pra cima dela. Eu dei espaço pra ela. Aqui vai algo que você nunca aprendeu, Max: quando alguém que você gosta tá sofrendo, você faz tudo que puder pra dar apoio. Mesmo que signifique fazer as estrelas brilharem no quarto dela. Foi assim que ela confiou em mim e me pediu pra ajudar encontrar a mãe. Disse que dá um jeito= Disse que dá um jeito Acho que a minha autoconfiança surpreendeu ela. Mas, se a Rachel quiser encontrar a mãe, vou dar um jeito disso acontecer. |-|Disse que tem uma ideia= Disse que tem uma ideia Eu disse que acho que consigo. Se eu falar com o Frank e fazer a caminhonete funcionar, temos uma chance. Chloe, a Conjuradora de Estrelas 09/05/10 MAX Tô pensando em fazer uma tatuagem. É, eu sei. É "permanente", né? Só que não é. Não é de verdade. Porque nós não somos permanentes. Engraçado como a vida parece mais simples quando lembramos disso. Tipo o meu cabelo. Eu queria saber como ele ficaria azul, então pintei. Tá foda! Um dia vou deixar todo azul, e se eu não gostar, e daí? Eventualmente ele vai cair mesmo. Sacou? Sabe outra coisa que não é permanente? O David. Não esvaziou os bolsos= Não esvaziou os bolsos O filho da puta vasculhou o meu quarto quando eu não tava e depois deu uma puta desculpa esfarrapada. Aceitou a foto= Aceitou a foto Ele tentou ser legal comigo, super sem jeito. E aí tentou se aproximar falando sobre o amigo que morreu... ok. Ao menos ele fez um esforço. |-|Recusou a foto= Recusou a foto Ele tentou ser legal comigo, super sem jeito. E aí tentou se aproximar falando sobre o amigo que morreu, mas eu cortei logo. Sem misericórdia com tiranos. |-|Aceitou a foto e não esvaziou os bolsos= Aceitou a foto e não esvaziou os bolsos Ele tentou se aproximar de mim falando sobre o amigo que morreu... ok. Ao menos ele fez um esforço. Acabei por sair de lá e fui pra garagem, que o David tá transformando numa Cave-Cuzão. Pelo menos peguei o que queria: a caixa de ferramentas do meu pai. Ele teria gostado que eu usasse ela pra consertar um carro, aposto. Tô indo no ferro-velho ver se consigo fazer aquela caminhonete funcionar. Sei que não é permanente, mas tô torcendo praquela fera ainda ter um gás. Chloe, a Marcadora Não Permanente 09/05/10 MAX Já percebeu como as pessoas sempre sussurram nos hospitais? Acho que é porque escutar nossa própria voz torna tudo mais real. Assim como quando escrevemos. É estranho como, apenas algumas horas atrás, era eu quem estava dando nova vida a algo quebrado. Grafitou a caixa de ferramentas do David= Grafitou a caixa de ferramentas do David Mal consigo acreditar que consegui consertar a caminhonete. |-|Não grafitou a caixa de ferramentas= Não grafitou a caixa de ferramentas Peguei um dos manuais do David e consertei a caminhonete. Levei ela a um passeio até a Rachel chegar. Conversamos um pouco. E aí... a parada ficou louca. Com "loucura," tô falando do Damon Merrick. O psicopata que tá superinteressado na mãe biológica e no pai da Rachel, sei lá porquê. Ele e o Frank chegaram, exigindo saber o que estávamos fazendo. Antes que a gente pudesse descobrir, ele puxou uma faca e atacou a Rachel. Eu podia ter conseguido impedir ele se tivesse agido mais rápido, mas... eu travei. Se não fosse pelo Frank... Uma corrida intensa de carro depois, e eu estou aqui, no hospital. Desejando que nada disso fosse real. PS: Espero que o Frank esteja bem. Chloe, a Pé no Chão 09/05/10 MAX Eu acho que você só sabe o que sente por alguém quando quase perde a pessoa. Quando você senta na sala de espera de um hospital, completamente congelada, mas ao mesmo tempo sem chão, pedindo desesperadamente para ouvir a voz dela, tocar sua mão, fazê-la rir... Aí você sabe. Foi estranho ficar ali com o pai da Rachel. E, na verdade, foi até legal. Porque, de repente, a gente tava no mesmo time, e nada mais importava. Acho que entendo porque a Rachel ama ele. Visitou os North= Visitou os North - Opção 2= Opção 2 Pude visitar o Drew e ficar um pouco com ele e o Mikey. Eu até animei o Drew tentando roubar o pudim dele. - Opção 3= Opção 3 Pude visitar o Drew e ficar um pouco com ele e o Mikey. Eu até animei o Drew roubando o pudim dele. Vitória. }} - Mikey machucado= Mikey machucado - Opção 2= Opção 2 Pude visitar o Mikey e ficar um pouco com ele e a Steph. Ah, sim, e dar uma animada no Mikey jogando mais um pouco. }} }} |-|Não visitou os North= Não visitou os North Steph, Mikey e Drew estavam no hospital, mas não falei com eles. Talvez eu estivesse ansiosa demais? Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, a Rachel acordou. Mesmo depois de tudo que aconteceu, ela tá focada em achar a mãe. Então, eu também tô. Eis o plano: Vou dar uma vasculhada no escritório do James, encontrar tudo que eu puder sobre ela e descobrir onde ela tá pra que elas possam se conhecer. Não importa o quão difícil seja. Chloe, a Caçadora de Recompensas 09/05/10 MAX Tô começando a acreditar que mentir é algo contagioso. Uma mentira leva a outra e a outra, e quando você percebe, virou uma epidemia. Por exemplo, o pai da Rachel. Lembra quando eu te contei que ele mentiu, mas aí a verdade sobre a mãe dela veio à tona? É, falando nisso... Acho que eu devia ter me tocado quando vi a segurança exagerada. Consegui acessar a escrivaninha dele. Foi aí que as mentiras começaram a aparecer. Viu as cartas= Viu as cartas Encontrei as cartas da Sera pra Rachel. Cartas que o James nunca mostrou pra ela, nunca nem mencionou. E os cheques que manda pra Sera? Que caô. Ela tem retornado todos. |-|Não viu as cartas= Não viu as cartas Parece que o James tem várias conversas secretas que esqueceu de mencionar ontem à noite. Achei esse celular na mesa dele. Um celular descartável, o tipo de coisa que só gente suspeita usa. Esse mentiroso desgraçado tá até metido com a porra do Damon Merrick! Eu também tive que mentir, fingi ser o James. Foi insano. Eu queimei a prova de um crime, o que significa que eu devia queimar esse diário também. Acusou o Trovão= Acusou o Trovão - Entrou pelos fundos= Entrou pelos fundos Aí, eu dedurei o segurança que não me deixou entrar no show do Firewalk. Eu me senti meio mal, mas tinha que achar a Sera depressa. }} |-|Acusou o Sheldon= Acusou o Sheldon Aí, eu dedurei um babaca que me encheu o saco no show do Firewalk. Bem feito. |-|Acusou o Gerald= Acusou o Gerald - Não tentou roubar uma camiseta= }Não tentou roubar uma camiseta Aí, eu dedurei um cara chamado Gerald. E me senti um pouco mal, mas ele era um criminoso mesmo, e eu tinha que achar a Sera depressa. }} Finalmente encontrei o dinheiro que o Damon tá esperando do James em troca de... machucar a Sera, eu acho. Como as pessoas podem ser tão escrotas? Tem horas que eu não queria ter descoberto tudo isso. Mais ou menos. Porque agora eu sei onde a Sera tá. E nada vai me impedir de chegar até ela. Chloe, a Mentirosa das Mentiras 09/05/10 MAX Sabe aquele poema que diz "alguns dizem que o mundo acabará em fogo, outros em gelo", e o fogo significa desejo e o gelo significa ódio? É, um de cada pra mim. O Eliot me seguiu até a casa da Rachel. Parece que ele anda me observando. Ou, pelo menos, prestando atenção no que eu e a Rachel andamos fazendo juntas. E ele NÃO aprova. Eu juro que não sabia desse lado do Eliot. Ele odeia a Rachel com todas as forças. Ele chegou ao ponto de não me deixar ir embora até que eu enxergasse a "verdade sobre ela". Ele tava descontrolado. Fiquei com medo... e não tinha tempo pra falar com ele. Aí tive a ideia brilhante de discar 911 quando ele não tava olhando. Conseguiu avisar a polícia= Conseguiu avisar a polícia E funcionou! Consegui que os policiais percebessem o que tava acontecendo. Aí, quando eles apareceram, eu corri. Coitado do Eliot, vai ter que lidar com eles... mas também, foda-se ele. |-|Não conseguiu avisar a polícia= Não conseguiu avisar a polícia Mas o tiro saiu pela culatra. O Eliot percebeu o que eu tava fazendo e ficou ainda mais irritado. Ele me encurralou, mas eu quebrei o vidro e disparei o alarme de segurança dos Amber. Ele saiu de lá rapidinho. A verdade é que eu quase sinto pena dele. Ele tomou a péssima decisão de ficar obcecado por mim. Eu tenho que lidar com coisas muito mais importantes agora. Chloe, a Esquiva-Vermes 09/05/10 MAX Sabe aquela linha tênue entre vida real e sonho que tenho te falado? Acho que ela acabou de desaparecer. Eu vi meu pai de novo, mas dessa vez eu tava acordada. Pelo menos, eu acho que tava. Numa hora eu tava dirigindo a caminhonete, na outra eu tava no meio de uma floresta queimada, falando com o meu pai. Quis saber a verdade= Quis saber a verdade Eu queria saber se ele já mentiu pra mim alguma vez, como o James mentiu pra Rachel. Só que ele não podia me contar. Acho que essa é uma das vantagens dos mortos. |-|Não quis saber a verdade= Não quis saber a verdade Eu achei que queria saber se ele já tinha mentido pra mim alguma vez, como o James mentiu pra Rachel. Só que eu percebi que não quero saber. Por que arruinar a imagem de pai perfeito que tenho dele? Se sonhos podem misturar com realidade, os pesadelos também podem. E é exatamente assim que me sinto em relação à serraria agora. O trailer do Frank tá aqui, sujo de sangue. Espero que ele esteja bem, mas eu tenho que achar a mãe da Rachel. Não sei o que vou encontrar, mas tenho que tentar. Pela Rachel. Chloe, a Surreal 09/05/10 MAX Eu falhei. Não consegui salvar a mãe da Rachel. Em vez disso, tive que ver o Damon Merrick colocar uma seringa de heroína no pescoço dela, ver ela ficando pálida, perdendo a esperança. E eu não pude fazer nada. Eu devia tá morta, mas o Frank apareceu. Atacou o Damon, acredita? Eu não sei o que aconteceu depois disso. Alguém me apagou e, quando acordei, vi a Sera sentada ali. Ela parecia desesperada pra falar comigo, mas não queria falar sobre a Rachel nem sobre conhecê-la. Só queria me convencer a mentir sobre o que o James fez e fingir que eu nunca encontrei ela. Eu tentei fazer ela mudar de ideia, dizer que a Rachel precisa dela. Nada que eu disse fez diferença, a Sera não mudou de ideia, afirmando que a Rachel nunca poderia saber o que o James fez. E agora... preciso decidir o que falar pra Rachel. O que você faria, Max? Você não pode me responder, eu sei. Você não existe. Você é só uma mentira que eu uso pra fugir da realidade, pra continuar vivendo no passado. E talvez isso não seja tão ruim... Mas... acho que não quero mais viver no passado. Quero estar no presente. Com a Rachel. Aconteça o que acontecer. Adeus, Max. Chloe Curiosidades Uma entrada no dia 7 de Maio de 2010, há um extrato de um cronograma de transporte de Arcadia Bay e pode ser visto (para o mês de Maio). Se os símbolos são algo a seguir, Arcadia Bay tem dois meios de transporte público: trem e ônibus. O cronograma dos trens indicam várias paradas na linha: Mirante, serraria, Academia Blackwell, Farol, Two Whales Diner, Hospital, Aaai (??), Museu(?), Port (ou Portland?), Tilamook (falta um l para ser a verdadeira cidade), o resto é ilegível. Parece muito improvável que os trens possam alcançar lugares como o Farol ou Academia Blackwell. en:Chloe's Letters ru:Письма Хлои Categoria:Diário da Chloe Categoria:Cartas da Chloe Categoria:Gameplay (Before the Storm) Categoria:Life is Strange: Before the Storm